marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool (film)
Deadpool is a 2012 film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The film was originally going to be released in 2011, as most of the theatrical posters still say, but complications pushed the film to a 2012 release. The film stars Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, who also played the character in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, but this film takes place in a different alternate reality, despite poking fun at the version of Deadpool in X-Men Origins. The film has been identified as taking place in the alternate reality Earth-199998.10006. Plot The film begins in a pre-credits scene, in which Wade Wilson (played by Ryan Reynolds) in street clothes is running across a rooftop in an unknown city at night. The scene is narrated by Wade Wilson himself, as are other parts of the movie. Eventually, we see Wade attempt to jump to another rooftop, only to fall, hit the side of the other building, land on a dumpster and get laughed at by a homeless man. At this point, Deadpool narrates, explaining to us that back then, he became a minor mercenary after his mother died of cancer, his father got drunk and got shot, his step-father left him, and he was kicked out of the United States Army Special Forces for unknown reasons. As Wade gets up from the fall, Deadpool's narration explains that he was called to his doctor's office at night, and that whatever it was for, it couldn't be good. After entering the doctor's office, Wade is told he has inoperable cancer, and he has months to live. Wade storms out of the building and runs home, angry. Waiting for him at his apartment is Vanessa Carlysle, a shapeshifting mutant who Wade has been secretly living with. She is also Wade's finance. Wade tells her his bad news, and she starts crying and asks him what they'll do. Wade says that she should leave him, saying that she deserves better than him, but Vanessa refuses. Just then, a helicopter flies next to the apartment building, and a man in the helicopter shouts through a megaphone for Wade Wilson to step outside. Wade tells Vanessa to get him his guns. Wade steps outside, confused, but the man in the helicopter tells him that he is Dr. Emrys Killebrew, and he represents a project run by the Canadian government which attempts to create superhuman agents for them, and Wade has been selected for the process. Wade pretends to put his hands behind his head because other men on the helicopter have guns, but he actually pulls two pistols out of holsters strapped to his back and points them at Dr. Killebrew, saying he learned that from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Dr. Killebrew says that he knows about Wade's cancer, and his process is the only way to stop it. Wade hesitates when he sees Vanessa, but accepts his offer, and gets in the helicopter. After the opening credits roll, we see the same helicopter arrive at a building on the side of a small snow-covered mountain in the middle of nowhere in Canada. Everyone exits the helicopter after it lands, and Dr. Killebrew explains to Wade that they are at the laboratory of the Weapon X project called the Hospice, which attempts to recreate the Super Soldier project of the 1940's, as well as using DNA from past Weapon X operatives, which Wade immediately identifies as from Captain America and Wolverine, saying that he reads a lot of comic books. Eventually, Wade is strapped to a table in a laboratory, and about 20 needles are pointed at him, controlled by Killebrew and other scientists. After the procedure gives Wade intense pain that makes him want to get up, Wade realizes he now has the ability to instantly heal any wound inflicted on him, when Killebrew stabs him with a knife seemingly out of nowhere. It was a success. Following this, Wade is made the leader of a team of other Weapon X successes that works directly under Dr. Killebrew and the Canadian government composed of Gregory Terraerton, Garrison Kane and Bernard Hoyster, aka Sluggo. Their first mission is to kill a mercenary called T-Ray who is classified as a level 10 mutant and was caught stealing the indestructible alloy Adamantium from Weapon X. T-Ray lives with his wife Mercedes, who doesn't want that life anymore. Upon arriving at T-Ray's small house in Canada, the 4 operatives are ambushed by T-Ray, who is an extremely muscular albino who writes the names of his victims on his back, and crosses them off as he kills them, which he typically hides with a black trenchcoat. He has also used the stolen Adamantium to construct an indestructible sword. T-Ray seemingly kills Sluggo, and cuts off Kane's arms, leaving only Wade and Gregory. Wade desperately knocks T-Ray unconscious using his superhuman strength, while Gregory takes Mercedes hostage. Wade tells him not to kill her, but he killed her anyway, forcing Wade to apparently kill him. After Dr. Killebrew learned that Wade had "betrayed" him, he sent him back to the Weapon X facility, where he captured him and put him in a cell with all the other failed experiments in a place dubbed "the Workshop". While there, Wade was tortured, along with the other prisoners, by Dr. Killebrew with experimental chemicals that permanently scarred his face, despite his healing factor. Wade's cellmate was Worm, a young former soldier whose face was destroyed, and he was given cybernetic implants. He and Wade would bet in a dead pool on which prisoner would die next. He was the closest thing Wade had to a friend. They, along with the other prisoners, were put in therapy sessions with the extremely attractive therapist, Inez Temple, who was actually insane as well. One day, Killebrew's personal enforcer, Ajax (who Wade would constantly taunt by calling him Francis) finally broke into Wade's cell, and began torturing Worm, forcing Wade to mercy kill him. Wade became angry and attacked Ajax, which was no use, because his nerves had been removed by Dr. Killebrew, rendering him immune to pain. Wade escaped the Workshop and killed guards along the way, and broke into Dr. Killebrew's office, but found T-Ray choking him and his secretary. Weapon X was now under T-Ray's control. T-Ray released Killebrew and his secretary, Neena Thurman, for an opportunity to attack Wade. The fight ended in the weapon storage room, and Wade took an Adamantium sword off the wall and slashed it across T-Ray's face, scarring his nose, and buying Wade enough time to steal two Adamantium swords and escape in a helicopter. Due to Wade not knowing how to pilot a helicopter, it crashed on the lake between Canada and America. Wade was able to salvage the swords and use a piece of the helicopter's wall as a raft the rest of the way, in a parody of the movie Cast Away, in which the main character was shouting at his volleyball named Wilson while floating on a raft in the ocean, Wade yells "Wilson! Wilson!!", but then yells "my name is Wade Wilson!!" After arriving in an unnamed city in America, Wade robs a Halloween costume store, to get some clothes instead of his green prison jumpsuit, but ends up wearing a combination of many Marvel Superheroes' costumes. When the police show up to arrest him, he steals their police car, and engages in a high speed chase with other police officers, which ended with the officers abandoning their car before it explodes for no reason. Wade drives to his old apartment, and finds Vanessa has left, and a geeky 20-ish year old now lives there. At first Weasel is appalled at Wade's scarred face, but Wade tells him his story and, surprisingly, he believes it, saying he knows a guy who owns a bar called the Hellhouse who used to encounter Weapon X agents as a mercenary. Weasel offers to let Wade live with him until he gets back on his feet. Wade (after putting on real clothes) goes to the Hellhouse and meets the owner, Patch, who, sure enough, is a retired mercenary. The people that typically frequent the Hellhouse are mercenaries looking for work. One such merc begins insulting Wade's scarred face, which prompts Wade to uppercut him so hard he flies through the air as Wade yells "SHORYUKEN!" from Street Fighter. Wade returns to Weasel's apartment, saying that he wants his old life back, and he wants to be a mercenary. Weasel offers to use his smarts to make Wade a costume and supply him with fire arms. What follows is a montage of them making Wade's Deadpool costume while Crazy Train by Ozzy Osborne plays. Then Wade puts on the costume, straps his swords to his back, and finally puts on his mask. He is now Deadpool. Deadpool and Weasel debate whether to parody Saturday Night Fever, or the sidewalk dancing scene from Spider-Man 3 next, or if it's too soon for another montage. They obviously decide, because what follows is another montage which is a parody of the famous opening scene from Saturday Night Fever with Deadpool in full costume confidently walking down the sidewalk, holding a can of paint for some reason, while Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees plays. Next, it shows Dr. Killebrew revealing that Sluggo, Garrison Kane, and Gregory Terraerton (now calling himself Slayback) are still alive, and he has already sent Kane out to kill Deadpool. Also, T-Ray writes "Deadpool" on his back. Deadpool's first mission as a mercenary is in Boston, to kill a man called Slayback, and he was hired by "anonymous". Upon arriving in Boston, he is ambushed by Slayback. Realizing who he is, Deadpool suspects he has been altered by Killebrew in some way. He was right. Slayback has Deadpool's healing factor, but not his strength, speed, agility, or half his wit. Deadpool rips him in half (literally) in the middle of a street in front of everyone watching. Then, Deadpool rips his head off, and puts each piece of him in a different garbage bag so he can't reform. Soon, Deadpool returns to his apartment in the unnamed city. Weasel tells him that his next mission is in Britain, to kill a man called Garrison Kane. And, again, he is hired by anonymous. This anonymous guy is now obviously Weapon X. When Deadpool is at the airport, there are people staring awkwardly at his costume, and he gets in a fight with a security officer when he says he's not allowed to bring his guns on the plane. While on the plane, Deadpool prank calls the number 867-5309 and asks for Jenny, and the person who answered gets mad and hangs up, and Deadpool bursts out laughing. Deadpool is is told to put his phone away by a flight attendant, but Deadpool starts hitting on her, and she is offended and walks away, and Deadpool keeps laughing. When Deadpool arrives in Britain, he tracks Garrison Kane down with the help of a blind woman called Blind Al, who used to work for British Intelligence. Deadpool breaks into Kane's apartment and finds him with Vanessa Carlysle in her true blue-skinned form. Deadpool kicks Kane's ass, despite the latter's new cybernetic arms. Deadpool shoots both his arms off, and then stabs Kane with one of his swords, killing him. Deadpool and Vanessa argue, but eventually are about to kiss, when they are interrupted by Blind Al, who wants to come back to America with them. They return to America and Deadpool and Vanessa have sex. Twice. Deadpool gets another assignment from anonymous (Weapon X), through Patch, this time to kill Sluggo in San Diego. In San Diego, Deadpool finds that Sluggo has become a thug, robbing and shooting people, but is very powerful because of his super strength, given to him by Weapon X. Deadpool and Sluggo fight, until they break through a wall, and end up in the middle of San Diego Comic-Con. As fanboys scream and run away, Deadpool turns to the screen and says: "See, I told you this isn't a superhero movie! Where's Stan Lee?" Then, Deadpool's creators run across the screen, and Deadpool says: "Now that's better!" Deadpool eventually kills Sluggo with grenades, but not before rescuing a 20 something year old fanboy dressed in a Hydra agent costume named Bob. Bob offers anything in return to Deadpool, and Deadpool replies "How'd bout a job? I don't know, just get away from me, kid!" So, Deadpool gets Bob a job at the Hellhouse, and as his part-time sidekick. At the Weapon X facility, Dr. Killebrew asks T-Ray why he's wasted all the agents except Ajax, and T-Ray replies "It's all part of the plan..." Next, in New York, Deadpool fights Ajax, and they end up in the Marvel Comics HQ building. It seems like Ajax is going to win, when Bob parachutes in and distracts Ajax with a poster of Bea Arthur, so Deadpool can rip the cybernetic implant on Ajax's spine which deactivates his nervous system altogether, seemingly killing him. Meanwhile, at the Weapon X facility, T-Ray steals a device developed by Dr. Killebrew which allows its wearer to teleport at will. Back in Deadpool's apartment, (which he now calls the Deadhut) Deadpool prepares for the final battle by listening to the Rocky theme song while working out, and eating "raw" Chimichangas. His montage is interrupted by Weasel listening to Total Eclipse Of The Heart, saying it calms him. Deadpool and Weasel get in an argument over if it's a Bonnie Tyler, or Meat Loaf song, but Deadpool continues his Rocky montage anyway. At the Weapon X facility, Dr. Killebrew finally confronts T-Ray and demands he give him leadership back. T-Ray tells him that he is just a pawn in the plan of his masters, and uses the teleporter to teleport behind Killebrew and stab him, leaving him to die. At the Deadhut, Blind Al says it's already been two and a half hours of the movie, and it's almost time for the climax. After making a climax joke, Deadpool says he already knows that, and if Al doesn't get off his ass, he'll put her in a 'box' full of sharp objects. Patch gives Deadpool an inspirational but generic speech about being a hero and stuff, and Deadpool is about to try and steal a Goodyear blimp to get to Canada, but suddenly T-Ray teleports there and teleports Deadpool to Canada forcefully, but Vanessa grabs onto Deadpool, so she is teleported too. The three arrive at the Weapon X facility, but T-Ray teleports away, leaving the guards to fight Deadpool and Vanessa. Eventually, Vanessa goes to free the prisoners in the Workshop while Deadpool goes after T-Ray. Vanessa finds Neena Thurman monitoring the prisoners, and a fight ensues after Vanessa uses her powers to take the Thurman's form, but she calls her "copycat". Returning to her original blue form, Vanessa wins the fight by knocking her into barrels of black and white chemicals, which were conveniently placed next to her, and calls the secretary a bitch. In the hallways of the laboratory, Deadpool finds a bleeding Dr. Killebrew who begs Deadpool to help him, but Deadpool just shoots him in the head. Then Vanessa finds Deadpool and absorbs his abilities to help him kill more guards. Soon, T-Ray attacks them, and Vanessa absorbs his energy blasting ability, but T-Ray kills her anyway. Deadpool is angry and attacks T-Ray. A sword fight ensues, which ends up in the middle of a snowy forest, when Inez Temple assists Deadpool by destroying the Weapon X facility in a giant explosion. Then, Deadpool declares the final battle. Deadpool and T-Ray battle each other, and for the first time in the movie, Deadpool doesn't seem to have as much humor. Eventually, T-Ray wins using his teleportation device, and stabs Deadpool with his enchanted sword which negates his healing factor. T-Ray takes off his teleporter, revealing his crossed out victims names on his back. He says he can't wait to cross out Deadpool's name for killing Mercedes, and stealing his identity, claiming that he is the real Wade Wilson. Dark energy crackles around T-Ray as he plans to sell Deadpool's soul to deities he calls the "Dark Masters". T-Ray asks for Deadpool's last words, and Deadpool says "f*** you!", the first time a character swears in the movie. He pulls the sword out of him, slashes it on T-Ray's back twice, and cuts his head off, but not before saying "Final battle over." Then he puts on the teleportation harness and teleports himself and Vanessa's body back to the Deadhut, where everyone is sad. Ends with Deadpool teleporting away in a flash of light as he also narrates: "This is gonna sound cheesy, but: Who am I? I'm Deadpool!" After the first set of end credits roll, we see Deadpool sitting in a comfortable-looking chair, reading the script for this very movie. He tells us to stay tuned after the credits for another scene, but then over-dramatically breaks out crying over Vanessa's death, and the end credits roll. The after credits scene shows T-Ray, alive, looking through the debris of the Weapon X facility, going over Dr. Killebrew's burned notes while talking to the 'Dark Masters', and a strange unknown language can be heard answering him. T-Ray finds notes on cybernetics and how to give subjects higher pain tolerance through deactivating their nervous system, and notes on the chemical the secretary, Neena Thurman, was spilled in, labeled 'the Domino effect', and notes on cloning from multiple subjects, codenamed 'X'. He also discovered that most of Killebrew's funding came from a company called Ophrah Industries, which T-Ray sets out to find. It then cuts to Deadpool still sitting in his chair, recovering from his dramatic emotional outburst, and says that they just set up more than enough villains to make a sequel, and he wants a sequel so that Vanessa can come back to life to see all the money he just made off this movie. Then the film ends. Cast MAIN CAST * Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool **Deadpool is a complicated character. The writer of the film wanted to explore why Wade Wilson is Deadpool, and why he puts on a bright red and black costume every day. Deadpool knows that he is a fictional character, but other characters dismiss this as insanity. * Diora Baird as Vanessa Carlysle (Copycat) **Vanessa and Deadpool have a strange relationship. After Wade left her to join Weapon X, she moved to Britain and became a prostitute, before Deadpool came back into her life. Deadpool is the only person, besides his friends and Garrison Kane, that Vanessa has revealed her true blue-skinned and white haired form to. * Zachary Levi as Jack Hammer/Weasel **Weasel is Deadpool's geeky glasses-wearing information broker and friend. He helped make Wade's costume. * Jane Lynch as "Blind Al" Althea **Blind Al was a lonely former British Intelligence officer in Britain, but in America she is Deadpool's friend and mentor. * Micheal Cera as "Hydra" Bob **Throughout the film, it is hinted that Bob is actually an agent if Hydra, and not just a fanboy. Such hints include his many accents, as he has traveled the world, and his access to weapons and connections to weapons dealers. Despite this, Bob is cowardly and usually hides from a fight, as he is a terrible fighter. * Jackie Earle Haley as Patch **Patch is a bald, mustached former mercenary who now owns the mercenary bar Hellhouse. Patch tells the mercenaries their assignments, and frequently tells old stories from his mercenary days. VILLAINS * Roland Kickinger as T-Ray (Wade Wilson?) **T-Ray is a very dark character, despite his pale white skin and long orange hair, his belt buckle is a skull, and he has a machete-like sword with Japanese writing on it. He worships beings called 'the Dark Masters', who give him energy blasting abilities. He also writes his victims names on his back and crosses them off as he kills them, which he hides with a black trenchcoat. He still hasn't crossed out Deadpool's name. * Martin Mull as Dr. Emrys Killebrew **Killebrew is an evil scientist totally obsessed with his experiments. He is so obsessed that he doesn't cut his long gray hair, he simply puts it in a ponytail, and he has a mostly non-groomed beard, although he does wear glasses, and is always seen in a lab coat. * Ray Stevenson as Francis/Ajax **The man called Ajax is an assassin who has been surgically modified by Dr. Killebrew, who deactivated his nervous system for higher pain tolerance through a cybernetic implant on his spine. He will kill anyone who calls him by his real name, Francis. * Paul Bettany as Gregory Terraerton/Slayback **Slayback is an assassin who works for Weapon X and has been surgically modified by Dr. Killebrew to have Deadpool's healing factor. * Glen Jacobs (aka Kane) as Garrison Kane **After his supposed death at the hands of T-Ray, Kane's arms were replaced by Dr. Killebrew, and are now adamantium cybernetic arms which can transform into guns or swords at will. * Mark Henry as Bernard Hoyster/Sluggo **After his supposed death at the hands of T-Ray, Sluggo was given Dr. Killebrew's version of the Super Soldier serum, and despite his size and extreme strength, he is also a fast runner and has great agility. * Charlize Theron as Neena Thurman (Domino) **Neena Thurman is Dr. Killebrew's secretary and assistant. Near the end of the film, she is covered in black and white chemicals, hinting at her eventually becoming Domino. OTHERS * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Worm **Worm was the closest thing Wade had to a friend while they were both prisoners in the Workshop, until he was tortured by Ajax, forcing Wade to mercy kill him. * Sarah Roemer as Inez Temple (Outlaw) **Inez Temple is an insane, but extremely attractive and busty blond therapist at the Weapon X facility, who would lash out when called 'Crazy Inez'. **Sarah Roemer's character was originally going to be Dr. Betty, but Inez Temple is a more well known character, and in the comic series Deadpool MAX, Inez is a therapist. * Vanessa Ferlito as Mercedes **Mercedes was T-Ray's wife, who was tired of his supposed insanity and crimes, before she was killed by Slayback. Taglines *How do you become insane? *A poor man's Avengers...! *The Merc With a Mouth... *You don't need to be crazy to see this movie, but it helps! *Finally...! *Guns don't kill people, he kills people! *Attention all fanboys!!! *Ugh! Another FOX movie...! *This is not a superhero movie...! Reception The film was announced at San Diego Comic-Con 2010, going for a 2011 release date, much to the joy of fans, but story complications pushed the film to a 2012 release, and most theatrical posters for the film still say 2011 on them. Eventually, after its release, reviews of the film were mostly good, although professional critics didn't like that the plot didn't make sense to them, which also caused fans to point out that, in their eyes, that's what makes a good Deadpool story. Possible Sequel A sequel is currently planned, as hinted at by Deadpool at the end of this movie. The planned sequel will have the main cast return, along with a few new villains, as also hinted at by the post credits scene in this film. Notes * All scene changes while Deadpool and Blind Al are tracking down Garrison Kane are done with the Deadpool logo spinning in the middle of the screen, as a parody of the 1960's Batman TV show. * Before the pre-credits scene in the film, a fake warning appears, saying it is from the Comics Code Authority, which warns kids not to try this at home. * As part of the marketing campaign for the film, a fake poster was released, advertising Chuck Norris as Deadpool, but Ryan Reynolds was later revealed in the role. * Also, as part of the marketing campaign for the film, a fake poster was revealed during Comic-Con, saying that the Black mask-less outfit that would later become Wade Wilson's Weapon X uniform was Deadpool's final costume for the film, before the real costume was revealed. * The film takes place in 1991, which was the year of Deadpool's creation. * When Wade sees Worm for the first time, in the Workshop, he says: "Hey, you're Kano! Hey, if you see Baraka, tell him not to give FOX any more ideas!" This is a parody of the Mortal Kombat character, Kano, who has a cybernetic eye like Worm, and that fans said the Deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine was similar to Baraka. * During the scene where Wade and Weasel are making the Deadpool costume, Wade tries on his mask, but there is a piece of fabric sticking up because the mask is too big. This is a homage to the comics, where Deadpool's mask is usually seen with this piece of loose fabric. * After defeating Ajax, Deadpool and "Hydra" Bob pretend to play air guitar while rock music comes out of nowhere for about one second, as a parody of the movie Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. * In the scene when Deadpool and Sluggo are fighting and break into Comic-Con, they break down four walls and end up in the convention, with Sluggo breaking the first three walls, and Deadpool breaking the forth one. This is a self-parody of Deadpool always 'breaking the forth wall'. * During the first set of end credits, bloopers are shown that suggest that Deadpool is a real person and actor. * During the second set of end credits, Deadpool can be briefly seen dancing to whatever song is playing for about three seconds for each song. Trivia * Garrison Kane is played by WWE wrestler Glen Jacobs (aka Kane) as an in-joke. * Deadpool's scene in the airport lobby was a parody of a scene in the Matrix, in which the main character goes through security by shooting the officers with multiple machine guns. * A copy of Deadpool's first appearance issue, New Mutants #98, can be seen in the Deadhut. * The X-Men X was put on the movie posters so new audience members would associate Deadpool with the X-Men, although no mention of the team is made in the movie. * The scene in which Deadpool plots to steal a Goodyear blimp is a homage to the comics, in which Deadpool steals a Goodyear blimp and uses paint to turn the letters in 'Goodyear' into backwards 'Deadpool', and names the blimp the 'Hinden-pool'. * Deadpool's remark to Blind Al about putting her in a 'box' full of sharp objects is another homage to the comics, as Deadpool would frequently put Blind Al in an enclosed space full of sharp objects called 'the Box'. References *Thanks to whoever created the poster I used for this article! It's been bounced around the internet a lot, so it's not really clear who actually created it. For more Deadpool fan posters, go to http://www.deviantart.com. *I used http://marvel.wikia.com for all my info on Deadpool and his comics. *I also borrowed my casting choices from many different fan casts on http://www.comicbookmovie.com. Enjoy! Category:Movies Category:Deadpool Category:Earth-199998.10006 Category:Wade Wilson (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Vanessa Carlysle (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Emrys Killebrew (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Weapon X (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Gregory Terraerton (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Garrison Kane (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Bernard Hoyster (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:T-Ray (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Mercedes (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Worm (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Inez Temple (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Francis (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Neena Thurman (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Jack Hammer (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Patch (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Althea (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances Category:Bob (Earth-199998.10006)/Appearances